Baby Leggy
by VaniaHepskins
Summary: El Bebé Legolas se enfrenta al mundo Baby Leggy


**Título**: Baby Leggy

**Autor**: Vania Hepksins vaniah2000@yahoo.com

**Clasificación**: G

**Resumen**: Una de mis angustias y ternuras, Baby Leggy y sus aventuras, el mundo antes de la luz de la vida. 

**Advertencia**: Demasiado Baby Leggy para mi gusto, léase de un sólo bocado. Sé lo importante que es el nombre para un elfo, así que perdónenme el uso que le doy al hermoso nombre de Legolas, Baby Leggy le llamé por que me pareció muy tierno, ya saben de qué elfito estoy hablando.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro. 

**Dedicatoria:** A mis dos buenas amigas con pancita, que para mi sorpresa tienen el mismo nombre, ustedes saben quienes son, les quiero mucho, espero que todo salga muy bien y Dios les cuide mucho.

**Baby Leggy**

Abrió sus ojos y todo estaba oscuro, la tibieza le rodeaba y se sentía mas tranquilo. Que extraño, no recordaba como había llegado allí pero le gustaba. Un poco más de espacio que realmente ocupaba.

Flotaba y nadaba feliz por todo su universo, sentía la paz y tranquilidad de su ser y esperaba. Baby Leggy sonreía. Algo extraño sucedía en su pequeño mundo. Una luz le acompañaba y le ayudaba a madurar. Pequeña estrella que junto a él le enseñaba a moverse, y le seguía mientras crecía, poco a poco aprendió a ser mas fuerte.

Baby Leggy tuvo miedo, cuando el dolor le llegó para probar su fuerza, cuando sus ojos se cerraron temblando en la oscuridad, Baby Leggy no quería irse, deseaba seguir allí y aprender los misterios de su mundo. Y soportaba los dolores y se aferraba a la vida, un poco mas y pasaría, Baby Leggy oraba por seguir existiendo, esos extraños sonidos, esa amargura en su ser, por que el capullo era cálido, por que se sentía querido, por que sabía que en poco tiempo la luz llegaría a su vida.

Baby Leggy fue valiente y nunca se desanimo ante el peligro, era el primer riesgo en su vida y saldría valeroso atravesando sus tempestades. Estaba tan solo y a la vez acompañado, alguien le llamaba y el quería responder, pero el dolor era mucho y descansaba. Mañana combatiría y no se iría si enfrentar batalla. Baby Leggy ganó a pesar de que sufrió mucho, sonrió alegre al recibir la recompensa del tibio toque de la estrella. Y una vez que hubo pasado, Baby Leggy suspiró, tuvo miedo y ganas de llorar, pero la calidez de su toque le enjugaron las lágrimas. Había un ser que le esperaba con esperanza y deseaba conocerle.

Y la estrella apareció de nuevo y jugo con sus pequeños miembros en el acuoso medio ambiente, respiro Baby Leggy y su corazón latió para su sorpresa, tan pequeño era que no había tenido tiempo de conocerle, allí estaba y el sonido que emitía le reconfortaba, como un reloj que pronto marcaría la hora de su victoria.

Baby Leggy dormía por ratos soñando con luces multicolor, con olores finos y dulce en la boca. Sonidos extraños venían de partes lejanas y le asustaban. No se movía a las voces graves y serias, en cambio a la voz dulce y cariñosa sobre su cabeza respondía. Se sentía amado y protegido. Baby Leggy bailaba, y pronto reconoció que tenía los medios para darse a conocer, estiro uno de ellos y toco sus fronteras, que suave y acolchonado era su capullo, y volvió a tocar con miedo, no hubo respuesta. Baby Leggy levantó una mano y al fin supo que algo se movía frente a él, la luz le iluminó un momento para reconocer que había crecido.

Escuchaba las arpas tocar y se decía que quería conocerlas, no comprendía como es que el espacio se reducía, pero la luz allí le animaba, la comida era buena y abundante y cada vez que el azúcar llegaba hasta el Baby Leggy haciéndole girar. Y reía Baby Leggy cuando le llamaban a descansar, estaba demasiado contento como para dormir, supo lo útil de dos partes bajo el, se empujaba y movía, disfrutaba su ejercicio y cuando volteaba su mundo de cabeza, su risa de ángel podía escucharse entre susurros, la vida le sonreía. 

Abrió su pequeña boca cuando se dio cuenta que le tenía, y algo entro en ella, suave y cálido, duro y pequeño, la sensación era rara cuando todo su cuerpo se unía en diferentes sensaciones, el pulgar en su boca le ayudaba a dormir, le ayudaba a pensar.

Un sonido le arrullaba en las mañanas al levantarse, alguien le llamaba de nuevo y deseaba responderle, una patadita para darse a conocer, tan orgulloso Baby Leggy de su logro, tan valiente al no temer a lo desconocido. Alguien allá afuera le respondía con suave presión. 

Durmió por más días, reconocía cada rincón de su capullo y el espacio cada vez era mas pequeño. Baby Leggy deseo mas aventuras, el mundo de cabeza ya no parecía tan interesante, el pulgar en su mano ya no tenía el mismo sabor, y una luz poco a poco se iba abriendo encima de él.

Como amaba su capullo, cuanto tiempo le conoció y ahora, que había llegado el tiempo de abandonarle no quería, y Baby Leggy se encogía, y lloraba con miedo, pero la luz de la estrella  le rodeaba y volvía a jugar con ella, le hacía  sonreír al pasarse entre por sus piecitos frotándose contra ellos, Baby Leggy trataba de tocarle, y jugando la estrella le evitaba, Baby Leggy no fracasaría y con sus dos pequeñas manos trataba de atraparle, ¡clap! y ¡clap! con sus manitas, ¡clap! y ¡clap! hasta llegar a su cabeza.

Y la estrella se reía, le retaba a moverse, Baby Leggy titubeaba por que la distancia era larga, y esperaba y la estrella se movía, cambiando de colores, rojo, azul, amarillo, verde, tan hermosa que deseaba alcanzarle. Baby Leggy suspiró y atrapo la estrella en su color celeste más brillante, sonrió triunfante al tenerle frente a si, con sus pequeños puños cerrados alzándolos sobre su cabeza. 

Baby Leggy había salido al mundo triunfando sobre una estrella, y el premio que recibió fue el más grande que todos, unos labios dulces en sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Baby Leggy había nacido al mundo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Mil disculpas, pero el estado "pitufito azul"me llegó al corazón y no pude resistirme a escribirle '^_^`_

_Espero no sea demasiado cursi ni meloso. :-P_

_¡Reviews por favor! ^o^_


End file.
